


Disturbed

by fanficshiddles



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalker, Stalking, au!tom, fan fiction, kidnap, tom hiddleston - Freeform, tom hiddleston/other female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s life is turned upside down when she meets Tom Hiddleston at the Donmar warehouse. He’s not quite the gentleman that he first seems to be. His attraction to Sam goes beyond normal behavior, leading to disturbing times for Sam as she tries to cope with having a stalker. But one day things go way too far…</p><p>'Just want to say. In no way shape or form do I think Tom would be like this. At all!!! It is just a story, fan fiction. Not real. It’s just something I decided to try for something different. While similar things can and does happen in real life, I know Tom isn’t someone that would… (well I certainly hope not! Hahaha!)<br/>No seriously, this is just all fiction from my little brain.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam’s POV

What started out a normal day at work, turned out to be a day that completely changed my life. All because of one man, Tom Hiddleston.

I worked at the Donmar Warehouse. I helped to set up stages and sometimes done some stewarding during shows. Sometimes I even worked on reception. Each day was different and I loved it. I got to see every play that was held there. It also meant I got to meet some incredible actors.

‘Sam, we have the cast of Coriolanus coming today for rehearsal. Would you mind showing them around as they arrive, please?’ My boss, Dean asked.

‘Yeah of course. No problem.’ I agreed.

The first to arrive was Mark Gatiss, Alfred Enoch and Jacqueline Boatswain. The three of them arrived together and they were lovely. Most of the people we worked with were really nice. But there was the odd, not so nice, diva.

Slowly all of the cast arrived and I gave them the grand tour of the place. But I have to say, meeting Tom Hiddleston was definitely the best part.

‘Good morning, darling. I’m Tom, are you Sam?’ He asked as he walked in. The first thing I noticed about him was how silky his voice sounded. Also how tall he was. Not to mention the beard he had going on. Wow!

‘Yes that’s me. Good to meet you, Tom.’ I said as I stuck my hand out. To my surprise and pleasure, he took my hand and brought it up to his lips. He kissed the back of my hand and it left my skin tingling.

He smiled warmly at me as I felt my cheeks heating up rapidly. If he hadn’t been looking at me so intensely I would have used my note pad to fan myself for sure.

‘The pleasure is all mine.’ Tom said smoothly in that lovely accent of his.

‘Uhm. Well, let me show you around.’ I squeaked out. What was wrong with me? Men didn’t usually have this sort of effect on me.

I done the same tour for Tom as I had done for everyone else. But I was sure he just kept his eyes on me the whole time instead of looking at where I was showing him. Not that I was complaining, mind you. He did seem a rather intense guy. He really looked at you when you spoke to him, like he was genuinely interested in what you had to say and was taking everything in. It was refreshing, to say the least.

‘How long have you worked here for, darling?’ He asked me.

‘Oh about 11 months now. But it feels like I’ve been here my whole life. Everyone here is brilliant and like a family.’ I smiled.

‘That’s wonderful. You enjoy it here then?’

‘Very much. I hope you’ll enjoy your time here too. Everyone is really nice and it’s a fantastic atmosphere.’ I grinned.

‘Oh I’m sure I will enjoy it, very much.’ Tom said as he placed his hand onto my arm, making me blush again.

 

The cast got to work on the stage. Practicing their lines. I hovered around there for a short while, making sure they had everything they needed. But I soon went to do some work on reception. Not that there was anything exciting happening there today.

After a while I was asked to go and take the cast to where the food was for them. So that’s what I done. However I was a little disappointed when Tom was not there. Mark said he went to the bathroom. So I would have to find him after to make sure he wouldn’t get lost. It was just the first day of them being here that I had to guide them around, to make sure everyone got their bearings.

Once they were all settled eating food, I went to go find Tom. I headed back towards the stage room, just to bump into him as he came through the doors.

‘Oh, hello! I was just looking for you.’ I smiled.

‘Hello, darling. Sorry I strayed from the herd. I drank too much coffee this morning.’ He grinned at me.

‘Come on then. I’ll show you to the food.’ I turned and started walking. He walked behind me, which made me a little uncomfortable. I don’t know why. But I didn’t like people walking behind me when they could easily walk at my side.

I looked over my shoulder and he glanced up at me, smiling.

‘So are you enjoying it here so far?’ I asked. He nodded and caught up to walk at my side.

‘I am indeed. It’s a lovely theater. Though I am looking forward to having some food.’ He said as he patted his stomach, that made me laugh.

Once I made sure he joined the others, I went back to the reception office. It was going to be a quiet day, I thought. As there was only a few of us working there that day. Because we weren’t showing any plays.

But when I went into the office, it was odd. I just got a weird feeling. I noticed the printer was turned on, when I hadn’t used it at all. I looked to the computer to see if I could see what had been printed off, but there was no history. It had been wiped. Though it was open on the Documents folder which is where all the employees’ information was kept. That made me feel a little on edge.

The door opening and closing made me jump. But it was just Dean.

‘Have you printed anything off, by any chance?’ I asked him.

‘Nope. I was just interviewing some new security staff. Why?’ He asked me as he gathered up some documents from the filing cabinet.

‘No reason. Was just wondering as the printer was on.’ I sat down and stared at the computer.

‘Maybe Bella was using it.’ Dean suggested without a care as he left the room.

‘Yeah… Maybe.’ I muttered quietly. Bella was his wife who also owned the place.

 

‘When is the cast of Coriolanus coming back again?’ I asked Dean as I grabbed my things to leave for the day.

‘Tomorrow. Why? Got your eye on someone?’ He grinned at me.

‘Psh. No. I was just curious.’ I shrugged. But Dean didn’t believe me.

‘Uh huh. Sure. See you tomorrow.’ He wiggled his eyebrows at me, making me roll my eyes at him.

‘See ya!’ I said as I headed out of the building.

It was chilly as it was winter. So I wrapped my scarf around me tightly and started walking home. I was still a little uneasy after what had happened in the office. It was so weird. It didn’t make any sense as nobody could just walk in to the office, you could only get there from through the back. The door to the back was locked, only those inside could get into it. But none of the cast would have done it, they went straight from the stage to eat. It just didn’t make sense.

 

I had been home for a few hours, I had the fire turned on and I was drinking some hot chocolate while watching TV. It was nice just relaxing in the evenings. That was one good thing about when there was no plays on, I got home at a decent time in the day.

I had dozed off to sleep on the sofa. But my phone ringing startled me and I shot upright. It was a number I didn’t recognize, but I answered anyway.

‘Hello?’ There was nothing.

‘Hellooooooo?’ I asked again. Still nothing.

‘God sake.’ I said as I then hung up.

I got myself settled down on the sofa again and closed my eyes. But my phone rang AGAIN. It was the same bloody number. So I picked up once more.

‘Hello?’ I said again. But guess what? Silence.

‘Right, whoever this is, this is ridiculous. Either speak to me or leave me alone.’ I said angrily.

All I got back was more silence. So I growled in annoyance and hung up again. Only for my phone to ring again 5 minutes later. But I didn’t answer this time. Whoever it was tried ringing me another 10 times that evening. 10!!! But each time I just ignored it and put my phone on silent so I would actually get some sleep.

Though it did take a while as my mind was racing with thoughts. Who was the person phoning me? Was it just a simple mistake or was someone trying to annoy me purposely?


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning I got up and got myself ready to go for work. I was away to leave when I noticed there was a note that had been put through the letterbox. I picked it up and opened it, there wasn’t much writing. But it was enough to freak me out completely.

Your voice is the most beautiful sound on earth. xxx

‘What the hell?’ I was very on edge now. After what happened at work, last night with the phone calls and now this. Was it all connected? Was one of my friends pulling pranks on me?

I tried to block it out of my mind as I headed to work. On my way there, I heard someone call my name when I was a few streets away. I looked round and was surprised to see it was Tom.

‘Hello, darling.’ He grinned and leaned down to kiss me on the cheek.

‘Hi, Tom.’ I smiled and blushed.

‘Heading to work?’ He asked as he fell into step with me along the pavement.

‘Yep. You heading there too?’ I asked.

‘Yeah, I wanted to get there early to work on some lines. Get a bit of training in aswell.’ He grinned.

‘Sounds good.’

On the way there we talked more about the Donmar and about some previous shows that had been held there. Tom asked a few things about me, my age, what I done before I started at the Donmar. Also my favorite color, food and film. Which made me laugh.

‘Well since Thai food is your favorite. How would you like to join me for dinner tonight? I know a lovely Thai restaurant, you would love it.’ Tom suggested. I was a little stumped at his question. Was he asking me on a date? Or just a friendly meal?

‘Uh, yeah. That would be great, thank you.’ I agreed.

‘Excellent. What time do you finish?’

‘Around 5. Maybe a bit earlier if things are quiet.’

‘Ok, how about I pick you up at say, 6?’

‘That sounds great.’ Tom smiled widely at me agreeing. He looked really happy, like a child at Christmas. It made me happy too. 

 

Tom went off to start doing some training while I went to see what was on my agenda for the day. It was pretty much the same as yesterday. Doing some reception work and making sure the cast had everything they needed. A pretty chill day really. So I decided to go and see what Tom was up to.

I found him at the stage. He was using the ladder to do some pull ups. But he was topless. His body… Wow!!!

I found myself staring for longer than I should have. He jumped down and turned around before I snapped out of it. He grinned at me and picked up his towel as he started walking over to me.

‘I didn’t hear you come in.’ He said as he reached me. The sweat was dripping off him.

‘Sorry, I was just wondering if you needed anything?’ I was shocked I had managed to find my voice.

‘No thanks, darling. I’m all good just now. Is there any sign of anyone else yet?’ Tom asked as he wiped his face and chest down with the towel.

‘Nope. It’s really quiet just now. Anyway, I will leave you to it.’ I went to leave but Tom took hold of my arm gently.

‘Stay if you want. I could do with the company. Unless you have something else you should be doing?’ Tom said softly.

‘Nope, nothing important. Just don’t expect me to join in with your training. This stomach didn’t get here from doing pull ups.’ I said jokingly as I patted my stomach. Tom laughed the most wonderful laugh.

‘You are lovely the way you are.’ He winked at me.

 

I ended up spending a lot of time with Tom that day. He had me stay during rehearsals and I had lunch with him and the cast. I started to think that the next few months would be really good fun with him around. I gave him my address and number, then went home around half 4 as things were quiet.

It was about half 5 and I was mid getting ready when the door went. I thought it might have been Tom, just really early. But no it was someone from a flower shop. They handed over a bunch of roses and a card.

‘Uhm. Thanks.’ I was confused. I never got flowers.

I opened the card and it said: To Samantha. I seen these and thought of you. xxx

‘Okay… Who the hell are these from?’ I said to myself. I couldn’t help but wonder if it was perhaps Tom. Since he was taking me out tonight, maybe he decided to send them along?

My phone rang a minute later, it was that dam number again. I answered it and was ready to give them a mouthful, but they actually spoke.

‘I just wanted to check that you got my flowers.’ The voice said. I didn’t recognise the voice. It sounded deep, but also as though they were using a voice changer. It was a little echoed.

‘I… Who the hell is this?’ I blurted out. The voice laughed.

‘You know who I am. Enjoy the flowers.’ Then they hung up on me.

Now I was even more scared. It wasn’t Tom, as I was meeting him in under half an hour. And he didn’t sound like that. I didn’t really have any friends that were male. None of my family would do something like this… Who the hell was it?

 

I got myself ready but my mind was constantly on the weird phone call and roses. So a knock on the door made me jump. I snapped out of my thoughts and glanced to the clock, it was 5:50. Shit. That might be Tom. I checked through the peep hole first, and it was. I opened the door and was momentarily stunned. He had shaved, which was disappointing, but he was wearing a lovely suit and looked really handsome.

‘Hello, darling. Sorry I’m a bit early.’

‘Hi, Tom. That’s ok. Um, do you want to come in? I just have to get my stuff together.’ He nodded and I motioned him inside.

‘You look, gorgeous. If I may say so.’ He said as he turned to me.

‘Thank you.’ I blushed. ‘Make yourself at home. I won’t be a second.’ I left Tom in the living room while I went to my bedroom to grab my bag and purse. I made sure I had everything then went back to Tom. He had just been looking at some photos I had on the shelf above my fire place. He turned around and looked at me sheepishly.

‘Well, I’m ready.’ I smiled.

‘Great. Are you sure you’re ok? You seem a little distracted?’

‘Yeah, I’m fine.’ I assured him. I didn’t want to tell anyone about the weird things that had been happening. Not yet anyway. I wasn’t sure if anyone would actually believe me or not.

Tom took me out to his car. It was a jag and was very impressive. He was the perfect gentleman as he held my door open for me. He done the same when we arrived at the restaurant. I was excited as I did love Thai food.

‘Something I probably should have asked you before. But are you single?’ Tom asked me when our drinks arrived.

‘Yes, I’m single. Are you?’

‘I sure am.’ Tom nodded. He smirked as he took a sip of his drink.

‘So is this perhaps a date?’ I asked boldly. Not quite sure where that confidence came from. I felt my cheeks heat up instantly after asking.

‘Would you like this to be a date?’ Tom asked with a big grin.

‘Hmm… Yeah, why not.’ I teased.

‘Excellent.’ Tom grinned even more.

The Thai food was amazing and I know I ate way too much. Tom didn’t allow me to pay for any of the bill. So afterwards I insisted that he let me make him dinner some night. He seemed happy with that and said it could be our second date. I felt rather giddy that I was actually dating someone. It had been a while, I had to admit.

Tom drove me home and when he pulled up outside my house I felt a little dread actually. I wondered if there would be any more notes or flowers waiting for me. I wished I could have stayed out with Tom all night.

‘Thank you so much for tonight, Tom. It was really great.’ I said as I turned to him.

‘The pleasure was all mine, darling. Thank you for your company. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow at work.’ He grinned.

‘Me too.’ I paused. He was looking at me intently and I felt trapped under his gaze.

Then it all happened rather quickly. His hand was at the back of my head, keeping me steady as his lips pressed up firmly against mine. I felt lightheaded and my heart was pounding against my chest.

The kiss ended all too quickly for my liking. He smoothed a strand of my hair behind my ear and smiled at me.

‘I’ll see you tomorrow then, darling.’ He said softly. I nodded and squeaked out a good night.

I felt on cloud nine when I got into my house. I kicked off my shoes and went to my bedroom. I had just started to undress when my phone rang. I had left it home purposely in case of getting any more annoying phone calls. It was the same number again. I ignored it for the first 3 times it rang. But on the 4th one I decided to answer it.

‘What?’ I snapped.

‘Oh, why so moody? You’ve just been on a nice date. Shouldn’t you be feeling over the moon?’ The voice said. My stomach dropped.

‘How do you know what I was just doing?’ I asked defensively. I rushed to the door and made sure it was locked. Then I went and made sure all the curtains were closed in my house.

‘I just know these things… Why don’t you go run along to bed and relax yourself? You must be feeling a little riled up after that steamy kiss.’

‘No. No. No. No.’ I said as I hung up on him and I threw the phone to the other side of the room. I seen it light up again as it started to ring. But it was on silent so I just ignored it and went to my room.

My hands were shaking, badly. I took deep breaths to try and get myself under control again. The doors were all locked and the windows aswell. He couldn’t see in. I had to try and calm down. I was safe in my home, he couldn’t get to me in here.

But it was going to be a long night trying to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and checked my phone to find instead of missed calls, there was a text. From that number.

It said: Good morning. I hope you had a lovely sleep. I bet you look very sexy when you’re asleep. Perhaps I’ll get to see that some day. xxx

I felt like I was going to be sick. My stomach was churning like crazy. I hadn’t had much, if any, sleep either. So today was going to be a difficult day to get through. But I was definitely going to leave my phone at home.

The only thing that got me going while I showered and dressed was knowing that I would see Tom at work. That made me smile. And I did wonder whether I should perhaps tell him about my new stalker or not. I didn’t want him to get freaked out and stop dating me. So I decided that was a bad idea.

‘You look like the living dead.’ Was what I was greeted with when I arrived at work.

‘Yeah, thanks Dean.’ I mumbled as I hung up my jacket and scarf.

‘Did someone keep you up all night? Hmmmm?’

‘Pfft. I wish.’ I rolled my eyes at him.

The next to comment on my appearance was Tom. Though he was more sincere about it than Dean was.

‘Oh, darling. Are you ok? You look absolutely knackered.’ He said as he cupped my cheek. His hand was warm and I leaned into his touch as I responded.

‘I’m fine yeah. Just didn’t sleep that well.’ I shrugged.

‘Why’s that?’ He asked. His face softened as he looked at me.

‘Not sure. Just one of those nights.’ I lied.

‘Would you join me for lunch? I was going to go down the road to that nice little café on the corner. Seems like you could do with a pick me up coffee and a decent lunch.’ He suggested.

‘That would be great, thanks. I’ll see you then, I better get back to actually working.’ He leaned down and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I blushed and waved to him awkwardly as I headed off to reception to see what was needing done for the day.

I sat down at the desk to find a note and a small box of chocolates. My heart momentarily stopped in a panic, thinking it was the stalker. But I read the note and relaxed.

Dear Sam. I thought you might enjoy these. I really enjoyed our date last night. xxx

‘Awww.’ I said out loud as I opened the chocolates and had one. They were yummy. That was really thoughtful of Tom.

I seen him at lunch time and we went to the café for some food. I had perked up a bit since morning. But I was feeling pretty on edge. Though being with Tom helped, I knew I would be safe with him.

‘Thank you for the chocolates. That was a lovely surprise.’ I smiled.

‘You’re very welcome, darling. I thought you could do with a pick me up today.’ He winked at me.

‘Yeah I’m really not with it today. So I apologize if I do something stupid.’ Tom laughed and reached over to put his hand on top of mine.

‘I’ll forgive you if you do. Now do tell, have you ever done some acting yourself?’

‘A little. I did take drama at school, I was the top of the class.’ I said proudly. ‘But I didn’t do so great actually on front of a camera. So that’s why I ended up doing stuff behind the scenes. I get the best of both worlds now.’

‘At least you’ve stuck at it. As long as you enjoy your work, that’s the main thing.’ Tom smiled.

‘Exactly. And I love it.’ I grinned.

We ordered our food and it wasn’t long when it arrived. I hadn’t realised how hungry I was until I started eating. Tom and I spoke about everything and anything. I really enjoyed his company and was pretty disappointed when we had to go back to the Donmar.

I was glad to find that there was nothing strange or disturbing when I got back. The afternoon went smoothly and I got to watch the cast do some more rehearsing. Tom had pulled me to the side and we had arranged for our second date to happen tomorrow night. I was going to cook him dinner at my place. I couldn’t wait.

But tonight, I had a girl’s night out with my 3 best friends. It was much needed. And at least I would pass out at the end of the night from the alcohol.

I didn’t even bother checking my phone when I got home. I just left it on my bedside as I got myself ready for the night out. I tried to concentrate on nothing else, just getting myself ready. It kind of worked. Till I went to leave and found a single rose on my door step. I felt a shiver run down my spine. I grabbed it and took it inside, but I put it in the bin. I didn’t want anything to do with this weirdo.

After finding the rose I decided to get a taxi, I didn’t want to chance taking public transport or walking.

I soon got to the girls and we started off the night in a pub. I had only went through 2 drinks when I had the feeling I was being watched. I tried to shake it off, but for some reason I just couldn’t. That’s when I saw him. Or I presumed anyway. I seen a silhouette of someone out the window. He was stood a little down the road, but was staring right in my direction. I knew I shouldn’t have sat by the window.

I went to get another round of drinks in and sat down again. The guy was still there. I couldn’t tell what he looked like though because of where he was stood and the lighting from the street lights. But I knew it was a man from the way he was stood and his outline.

‘You ok, Sam Sam?’ My friend Becca asked me.

‘Yeah, just have a feeling of being watched. There’s a guy out there that’s been staring in for ages now.’ I pointed out to the girls. They all looked and agreed.

‘That is odd. Why don’t we finish these drinks and head to the club? No windows there.’ Zara suggested.

‘Yeah I like that plan.’ I agreed.

So we downed our drinks and then headed outside. When we got outside I noticed the man had disappeared. I was relieved and felt a little more relaxed. We got to our favorite club and it wasn’t long before we were drunk and having fun on the dancefloor.

It must have been around 1 ish when we collapsed to a table. That’s when a barman came over with a drink in hand. He slid it over the table to me along with a note.

‘A man at the bar asked me to give this to you and bought you this drink. Enjoy.’ He said to me without a thought as he turned and went back to the bar.

The girls all stopped and looked at me. I was sure my face had went as white as a ghost. I picked up the note and it said: Here’s one on me. You look like you’re having a lovely night. xxx

‘What the fuck.’ I said out loud. The girls grabbed the note to read it and we all looked around the club trying to spot someone. But we couldn’t see anyone alone looking suspicious.

‘Okayyy that’s really weird. Do you have an admirer?’

‘More like a stalker.’ I said. I then explained to them everything. About what had happened that first day at work right up to the roses.

‘This is getting really creepy.’ I said as I eyed up the drink.

‘He must be watching you if he knows what you’re drinking.’ Becca said.

‘I know. Guys, I’m sorry. Do you mind if I call it a night?’ I said as I stood up and swayed a little.

‘Of course not. We will come with you and make sure you get in the cab ok.’ They offered.

‘No, I’ll be fine. You will have to pay to get in again. Honestly, it’s fine. I will text you when I get home, promise.’

I made my way quickly out of the club. There was luckily a few taxis outside waiting for customers. So I jumped into one quickly and was relieved when the driver headed down the street. I took deep breaths and tried to calm myself down.

‘Are you alright, love?’ The driver asked me as he looked in the rear view mirror.

‘Yeah, fine thank you. Just been an odd day.’

‘I feel ya.’ He said.

The rest of the journey was in silence. Which I was kind of glad of. I got my mind to calm and my breathing under control no problem. When we arrived at my house I glanced out the back window and the sides, there wasn’t any sign of anyone.

‘Are you sure you’re ok?’ The driver asked.

‘Um. Could you do me a favour and just wait till I get inside and shut the door before you drive off?’

‘Of course, love. Having a problem with someone?’ He said as he handed me my change.

‘Along those lines yeah.’

‘Don’t worry. Go to that window there and give me a thumbs up once you’re in and locked the door. I won’t go anywhere till I see you’re there.’ He said.

‘Thank you so much. You’re very kind.’

‘Don’t worry. I have a daughter about your age too. I’d like to think others would do the same for her if she ever needed. Take care.’

‘Thank you. You too.’ I gave him a big tip which he was grateful for.

Then I made a dash inside. I locked the door and then went to the window and gave the driver a thumbs up. He waved to me before driving away. I was away to close the curtains when I saw him again. I knew it was him as I recognised the stance he had. He was just walking along the pavement across the road. He had his hood up but seemed to know how to keep out of the light well. He stopped opposite my house and just looked in my direction.

I started to feel really sick and shaky. So I quickly shut the curtains and went to get my phone to text Becca that I was home safely. But as I hadn’t checked my phone all day, there were over 50, yes over 50!!! Missed calls from that number. There were no texts, just missed calls.

I deleted them all and then quickly texted Becca to tell her I was home safely. Then I downed a glass of water and took some more deep breaths.

But my phone started ringing.

‘Right. This is it.’ I said as I picked up the phone and answered.

‘You listen here, you asshole. If you don’t stop ringing and stalking me I will go to the police.’ I said angrily.

I took a peek out the window from behind the curtain and could see the man there. His hand was up to his face, so I knew that was him on the phone to me. Fuck.

‘Now that’s not very nice is it? I simply wanted to make sure you got home ok after your night out. A drunk beautiful woman like yourself shouldn’t have went home alone. There are a lot of scary people out there, I had to make sure you were safe.’ The voice said.

‘What the fuck? You’re the one that’s scary. Leave. Me. Alone.’ I shouted down the phone.

‘Oh I wish I could, but I can’t do that.’


	4. Chapter 4

It was the morning after our night out. Luckily I wasn’t working today so I had all day to recover before cooking dinner for Tom. I had passed out as soon as my head had hit the pillow. Alcohol always done that to me. Which I was glad for. Otherwise I don’t think I would have slept after what had happened last night with my stalker.

Yeah, I wasn’t denying it any more. I had a stalker.

I was greeted to more flowers on my doorstep and notes. My phone was constantly ringing so I had to turn it off. I was starting to get really sick of hearing that ringtone over and over. And if I just put it on silent, I could still see it lighting up. This man was driving me insane.

I didn’t have much of a hangover so I got to work on making dinner for Tom. I wanted everything to be perfect. So I decided to make him a roast dinner.

As I was cooking I put on some music and danced around the kitchen. I got most of it done, pudding aswell, so I decided to take a break to watch some TV. That’s when I got a notification on my laptop from twitter. So I opened it up and seen I had a new mention aswell as a new follower. There was no profile picture though, just blank.

I checked my mention and I thought I was going to faint. It was a picture, of me. In my kitchen while I was dancing around. The picture was taken from the kitchen window. There was a caption along with it saying: So carefree and beautiful. You should dance more often. xxx

‘Oh no. No. No. No.’ I started to cry and my hands started shaking again. He had actually taken a picture of me in my own house. Where I was supposed to feel safe and secure.

I rushed to the kitchen and I looked out the window. I wasn’t sure if it was my mind playing tricks on me or not, but I was sure I seen someone darting out of the back garden gate. So once more I closed all the curtains and made sure my door was still locked.

I checked through that strange twitter page. There was no other tweets. So I reported it and the picture, in hope it would be taken down. In the meantime I had to hope nobody would see it.

I managed to keep myself busy for the rest of the day with all the curtains closed. Becca and the others had phoned me on my landline to make sure I was ok. I told them all I wasn’t really using my mobile for the time being. They understood why, obviously.

I was so happy when it turned 5pm and the doorbell went. I knew that would be Tom. It was going to be nice having someone here for the evening. Especially Tom.

He was right on time and I let him in. I hoped he didn’t think me weird when I locked the door behind him. He had brought me chocolates and wine, which was really thoughtful of him. He looked amazing too, he was wearing a nice white shirt and black trousers. He rolled the sleeves up his forearms once he hung his jacket up.

‘How are you doing, darling?’

‘I’m good, you?’ I put on a smile as he kissed my cheek.

‘I’m very well. Though I must ask, why have you all the curtains shut?’ He looked concerned. I found myself unable to think of an excuse. So I decided to come clean and tell him the truth.

‘Ok… I have a stalker. He’s been looking in and taking pictures. Sending texts, tweets, phone calls, gifts. He even followed me last night on my night out. It’s really creeping me out.’ I sighed. I expected him to leave. He wouldn’t want to deal with someone that had a stalker.

‘Oh, darling. I’m so sorry to hear that.’ Tom said as he opened his arms and pulled me into an embrace.

I was a little shocked, but pleased. His hug was warm and I felt oddly safe in his arms. It was the most relaxed I had felt since the stalking had started actually.

‘You’re safe with me. Don’t worry, darling.’ He murmured into my hair. His hand stroked down my back and I felt even more relaxed.

‘What have you done with your mobile?’ He asked me.

‘It’s turned off. I can’t cope with it ringing constantly.’

‘How is your friends and family supposed to get in touch with you?’ He seemed concerned.

‘I have a landline. So they’ve been using that. I told my family my mobile isn’t working just now.’ I shrugged. Tom nodded and then kissed my forehead.

‘You’ll have to give me your number then, in case I need to get in touch with you.’ I nodded in agreement and proceeded to give him said number which he stored into his phone.

I then carried on finishing the dinner while Tom made himself at home. I put on some music and tried to be as quick as possible so he wouldn’t get bored. I kept looking through the curtains whenever I could, to see if the guy was out there. But luckily and to my relief there was no sign of him.

‘Relax, darling. He won’t hurt you.’ Tom said as he walked into the kitchen and seen me looking out. 

‘He’s just made me really edgy.’ I blushed as Tom came over to me and he cupped my cheeks in his warm hands. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. 

‘Well, hopefully I can get you to forget about him tonight.’ Tom whispered over my lips. My legs turned to jelly as one of his hands went round to my back and he smoothed his hand right up and down my spine.

That’s when the alarm for the dinner went off. It was ready, finally.

‘Oh. I better get that.’ I said awkwardly as I moved away from Tom reluctantly. 

During dinner I actually managed to relax and have good fun with Tom. We had a laugh and I felt really happy in his company. We also had a few drinks and was relatively tipsy by the time we finished dinner and ended up on the sofa, somehow talking about Loki.

‘I wouldn’t kneel for him, however.’ I said as I finished my glass of wine.

‘Why not?’ Tom asked as he leaned a little closer to me, he put his arm behind me on the back of the sofa. I could feel his fingers as he lightly brushed them against the back of my neck.

‘Because where would the fun in that be? He needs a challenge, don’t you think?’ I smirked. 

‘Hmm. Perhaps. Although with his silver tongue I’m sure he could even have you wrapped around his little finger.’ Tom grinned as he leaned even closer to me.

‘Mmmmaybe.’ I teased. 

Tom closed the last of the distance between us and placed his lips upon mine. Causing me to lose my breath and train of thoughts. I felt one of his hands twist into my hair and the other on my thigh. But it was when I felt his tongue sneak into my mouth that caused me to moan against him. I felt him grin into our kiss as his tongue touched mine.

Ovaries. Gone.

 

I woke up tangled in amongst long legs and arms, a warm and firm body pressed up against my back. Memories of last night came flooding back to me. Sweaty bodies against one another, lots of screaming and moaning. Yeah he was good at making me scream. What he done with those fingers, wow. And not to mention his tongue… And of course his rather large, ahem, you know.

I sighed happily as I rolled over and cuddled up against Tom. His arms tightened around me protectively and I felt so safe and content.

Until I heard my emails going absolutely shit crazy with notifications. It was my twitter and facebook aswell. Tom’s lips curled into a smirk as he chuckled.

‘Someone is popular this morning.’ He said lazily that sent my body into over drive.

‘Yeah. I better check, it’s not usual to get that much notifications.’ I frowned. Tom let me climb out of bed from his arms to go over and get my iPad. I took it back to bed and sat down as I opened up my twitter first.

It was filled with mentions, from so many blogs I didn’t even know. A lot were being really nasty to me, calling me all the names under the sun. They also mentioned a sex tape? But I had no idea what they were on about.

So I checked my emails and had a few from some friends asking if it was true that I was with Tom Hiddleston. And mentioned again about a video. But then I opened the first email which was from an unrecognized email address…

It had a link to a twitter blog. That was all. So I opened it and I thought I was going to pass out from what I saw.

It was a fake twitter that had only one tweet. But it was a video. Of Tom and I having sex on the sofa last night. The whole thing.

‘Oh my god. No no no no no.’ I started to cry, badly. Tom was quick to pull me into his arms. He had been watching over my shoulder.

‘How did this happen. Who would do this?’ I sobbed into his chest. 

‘Shhh, shhh. It’s ok, darling. I will sort this. Don’t worry.’


	5. Chapter 5

It had taken most of the day for Tom to calm me down after finding the video of us online.

Not just because of the video, but because the camera had been on top of my fireplace. Which Tom found and crushed under his foot straight away. It meant that my stalker had actually been inside my house. But I had no idea how or when. However Tom called the lock smith out for me to get my locks changed on my doors and windows.

Tom sent out a tweet asking his fans to respect our privacy. I had to make my twitter and facebook as private as was possible. But the tweets were still coming in from jealous and angry fans. Along with a few nice ones.

We had gotten the tweet deleted with the video. Though of course it was out there in the internet world now. There were copies and it would no doubt keep popping up to haunt me. Which it would for the rest of my life. I just knew it.

I felt so bad for Tom aswell. But he had been amazing with me and kept me calm. I guess he knew how to deal with this sort of thing. Much better than me anyway that’s for sure.

‘I’m so sorry you’ve been dragged into this. I can’t believe it.’ I was out of tears so I just hiccuped oddly as I spoke to Tom.

‘Hey, listen. It’s not your fault, ok? Don’t beat yourself up over this, darling. It will be ok.’ Tom spoke softly as he kissed my forehead. 

‘I just can’t believe this guy has been in my house.’ I shuddered as I felt so vulnerable and not in a good way. At all. 

‘He shouldn’t get in again now the locks have all been changed. Do you want me to come back and stay the night again after i’m finished at the Donmar?’ Tom suggested.

‘No, that’s ok. I’ll be ok. Thank you so much for everything, Tom. I’ll see you tomorrow?’ I asked.

‘Of course. We will plan something for after work. Now, if there’s anything at all do not hesitate to ring me. I will be straight round, ok?’ 

‘Ok.’ I nodded.

Tom kissed me and gave me a large hug before he left. As soon as he was gone I locked the door. I sat on the sofa but felt terrified. So I wrapped my arms tightly around my legs and hugged myself.

I had been zoned out of it for god knows how long. But my phone ringing snapped me out of it all. I went over and didn’t recognize the number. But I answered anyway as it was my landline.

‘Hello?’ I said. There was no answer.

‘Hello?’ I said again. I was starting to get freaked out again. Had this stalker now got my landline?

‘If this is’ 

‘So sorry, darling. It’s Tom. I just got interrupted there from Mark.’ 

‘Oh, Tom. Thank god. I thought the stalker had gotten a hold of my landline number.’ I sighed in relief. A lot of relief.

‘Sorry to scare you, darling. I just wanted to check that you were ok?’ Tom said softly.

‘Yeah I’m ok. Just a bit freaked out, I guess.’ I sighed. 

‘That’s understandable. Remember I’m just a phone call away if you need me for anything at all. Take care, darling.’ 

‘Thank you, Tom. You too.’

Then he hung up. I sighed once more in relief and went to the kitchen to make myself something to eat. I was glad the stalker didn’t seem to have my landline number. However he obviously did have my email address. As I went back to the living room to find a new email through. From him.

Dearest Sam,

It’s such a shame you decided to destroy the camera I had set up. It was refreshing being able to see you whenever I desired. Never mind, I will always have the memories to live with.

I do hope you turn on your mobile again soon. It’s so much fun hearing your voice. Keep an eye out for your present. It should be with you very shortly. xxx

‘Fuck sake.’ I cried out and slammed my laptop shut. There was no escaping this fucker. And a present? Really? How creepy and pervy was this guy?

I tried to occupy myself. However my ‘present’ soon arrived not long after getting the email through. it was roses, again. But this time they also came with a bracelet. Now I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t beautiful and looked very expensive. But there was no way I would be wearing it.

I thought it would be bad of me to chuck it in the bin with the roses. So I just placed it into a box in the back of my wardrobe. Out of sight, out of mind.

 

It was later in the day and my landline rang. I presumed it might have been Tom again so I answered straight away without checking the number. But I was wrong. It was that voice.

‘Did you get my present?’ He asked.

‘Leave. Me. Alone.’ I said through gritted teeth. I was so angry but also terrified. 

‘Now, that’s no way to thank me, is it? I know you got the gift, I seen you opening it and putting it into a box in the back of your wardrobe. Tsch. Not very nice, is it? I get you a lovely gift and you hide it away. Not to mention throwing my roses into the bin.’ He sighed. 

I hung up straight away and ripped the phone cord out of the wall. How the hell did he see me? The curtains were shut. Which meant one thing. He must have more cameras in my house.

That was it. I ran to the bathroom and was sick. Tears were streaming down my face. This was too far. I had to leave.

I went and stayed at Becca’s place that night. I was lucky that I had a peaceful evening and night. My stalker didnt seem to have followed me there, which was a huge relief.

It didn’t last long though. As the following day when I got to work there was a rose in my locker. I tried to ignore the sickening feeling inside me as I got on with my job.

‘Hello, darling.’ Tom greeted me as I was putting up new posters in the foyer. 

‘Hello.’ I said as he pulled me into a hug. He held my chin between his fingers as he planted an incredibly soft kiss on my lips. 

‘Are you doing ok?’ He asked me as he searched my eyes.

‘No, not really. Are you?’ 

‘I’m fine. I managed to sort things out with Luke. It will blow over after a while.’ Tom tried to reassure me.

‘I guess. I just wish it hadn’t happened in the first place.’

‘I know, darling. Me too. I was worried about you last night and this morning. I tried ringing you, but you didn’t answer.’ Tom looked really concerned. I felt bad that I hadn’t told him I was going to Becca’s. I had left in such a hurry yesterday that I forgot everything.

‘Oh yeah. I’m sorry, I went to stay with Becca. I got another phone call from the stalker, he obviously has more cameras in my house.’ My voice was shaky as I thought back to it. I took a deep breath to stop myself from getting too upset at work.

‘Oh gosh. I’m so sorry, darling. Come here, petal.’ He pulled me into another hug and stroked my hair soothingly.

‘Why don’t you come stay the night at mine tonight?’ Tom suggested.

‘Really?’ I asked as I looked up at him. He smiled softly down at me.

‘Of course. I want to take care of you. I’m in this as much as you are. We will get you through this together.’ Tom smiled.

‘Ok. Thank you.’ I nodded.

So that was sorted. That night after work I was going to go back to Tom’s.


	6. Chapter 6

My plan of going to Tom’s after work didn’t work out. Becca didn’t want me to and had valid points. It would only give the stalker more fuel if he was to see Tom and I together. She also said that I still didn’t know Tom all that much, so would be better off staying with her. I agreed and knew it made more sense to stay put.

I had told Tom and he was fine with it. Though he had insisted on walking me there after I was finished work. I was late on finishing but he waited around for me after he was done with rehearsals.

‘My lady.’ He said with a grin as he put his arm out for me to take. I giggled and accepted his arm invitation. 

It was nice spending time around Tom. Even with that whole incident with the video, he was still his usual happy self. It was just what I needed really.

‘Do you have time to grab a drink before heading to Becca’s?’ Tom asked me as we took to the streets. It was chilly so I found myself walking closer to Tom. He noticed this as he dropped my arm and wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his body as we walked.

‘Yeah that would be nice.’ I smiled up at him. 

‘Excellent. There’s a lovely little bar not far from here, it’s en route.’ He said with a smile as he led me to said bar.

I was feeling a little on edge. Ok, a lot on edge. I kept looking up every time the little bell rang. Also I made sure I sat well away from the window. Just in case. I was also so glad that nobody seemed to recognize Tom. So we didn’t get any crazy fans or anyone annoying us.

‘How are you holding up, darling?’ Tom asked me as he came back with our drinks.

‘I don’t know to be honest. I feel scared constantly and like I’m always looking over my shoulder. I just want the stalking to stop so I can carry on with life.’ 

‘I wish there was something I could do.’ Tom said sadly as he reached over the table and placed his hand on top of mine. That made my skin tingle, especially as he used his fingers to stroke me gently.

We spent a few hours in the pub. We managed to change the conversation onto nicer things. And I had a nice time with him. Then he walked me home, well to Becca’s. He kissed me softly and said goodnight. I would see him again at work the following day. It was the first run of Coriolanus, he was excited but also a little nervous. I was going to be stewarding so would get to see it aswell. I couldn’t wait. And I was glad as it gave me something to think about and look forward to.

‘Finally you’re back. I was starting to get really worried.’ Becca said as I got in.

‘Tom walked me home. We went for a few drinks first. Sorry, I would have text you but y’know.’ I shrugged.

‘That’s ok. I know. How are things with Tom? Considering the whole stalker situation.’ She asked me as we sat down on the sofa to chat.

‘Really well. He’s amazing. Kind, funny, charming and such a gentleman. I wish I didn’t have this fucking stalker so I could actually enjoy life right now. It couldn’t be better aside from the stalker.’ 

The doorbell going made me jump. But Becca patted my shoulder reassuringly as she went to go answer. I took a deep breath and made myself comfy on the sofa. I just wanted this all to end so I could go home.

‘Um… Sam.’ Becca said awkwardly as she walked into the living room carrying a bunch of roses and a note.

I felt my stomach drop. No. It can’t be. He had found me?

My hands were shaking as I stood up and took the note from Becca. I opened it up and it read: Samantha. This is just no good, is it? You are making this more difficult for the both of us. Living in a top floor flat is just no fun for me. Why don’t you go back home, I will gladly see you get home. xxx

I passed the note back to Becca and I grabbed the roses. I rushed to the kitchen and shoved them straight into the bin. I went to the sink and splashed some cool water on my face as Becca walked in.

‘He must have followed you home from work.’ Becca pointed out.

‘I don’t know what to do, Becca. What do I do?’ 

‘I really don’t know.’ Becca said as she came over to me and pulled me into a hug.

‘Has he ever bothered you when Tom has been around?’ Becca asked.

‘Hmm. Not really no. I mean apart from the video and that. He never rang me or text. Or sent gifts while Tom was over.’ I was confused, wondering what she was meaning.

‘Well, maybe staying with him wouldn’t be such a bad idea. Perhaps he is intimidated by another man with you?’ Becca suggested.

‘Yeah, maybe you’re right. Can I borrow your phone to ring Tom?’ 

‘Of course.’ 

I went to the bedroom and rang Tom’s mobile from Becca’s phone. I explained about the roses and the note. He said he would come round and pick me up straight away. I was relieved when he arrived not much later. I thanked Becca for having me and got into Tom’s car with him.

He put his hand onto my thigh and gave me a reassuring squeeze before driving off down the road.

For some reason I was pretty anxious when we got to his place. I had only known him a short while and here I was away to stay with him for a few days. Maybe even weeks. If he wasn’t such a lovely guy there’s no way I’d have been doing it.

‘I can’t thank you enough for this, Tom.’ I said as he showed me to my room. 

‘It’s my pleasure. You’re such a wonderful woman, Sam. I don’t want to see you scared and hurt. I know it’s been a short while we’ve known each other, but I care for you so much.’ Tom said as he stroked my cheek softly. I blushed and smiled.

‘I care for you so much too.’ I admitted. 

 

The first night at Tom’s I may have spent in his bed instead of in the spare room. I certainly wasn’t complaining and neither did Tom. Another great thing was I had a peaceful sleep in his arms. And I woke up and went to work with him and there was nothing from the stalker. Which was really great.

‘I’ve not seen you this happy in a while. Everything ok now?’ Bell asked me as I was whistling while putting up some posters.

‘Yep, everything is good for now.’ I said with a big smile. 

‘Great. Everyone is going for some drinks tonight at the pub after we finish up here. Are you coming along?’ She asked me.

‘Yeah, why not. Well, only if Tom is. For obvious reasons.’ She nodded as she knew what I meant. 

I caught up with Tom before doors opened. He was in costume and I found myself a little stunned for a moment as I looked at him. He placed a kiss upon my forehead and that snapped me out of my trance.

‘Hello, darling. Are you ok?’ He asked as he rubbed my arms. 

‘Yeah. Are you?’ I asked. 

‘Very. I’m glad I will get to see your face when I look to the crowd for my first run.’ He grinned.

‘I’ll try not to pull any funny faces.’ I smirked. Tom tickled my side, making me laugh and grab at his hands.

‘You better not.’ Tom chuckled.

 

I didn’t pull any faces, much to Tom’s relief. As tempting as it was. He was so in character. The whole play was just outstanding. I was excited that I was going to get to see it as often as I wanted. The perks of working here was really starting to pay off.

I went and found Tom after the show. He was covered in fake blood, but was so happy with how the play had went. When he seen me, he went to hug me but I put my hands up to stop him. He looked at himself and laughed.

‘Sorry, darling. I nearly forgot I was covered in blood. Ehehehe!’ He laughed again and I laughed too. 

‘Once you’re all clean I will give you the biggest hug ever.’ I grinned. ‘You were fantastic. The whole play was.’ I was so excited I couldn’t stop my hands from flailing around.

‘Well you can tell me everything you liked about it over dinner. Once I get cleaned up.’ Tom smiled.

‘I thought we could go out tonight with the others for the celebratory first night?’ I suggested.

‘Oh. Yes, that sounds lovely. See you in a few, darling.’ Tom winked at me then went off to shower. 

I finished tidying up and grabbed my things. Just in time to leave with everyone once Tom and the other actors were showered and ready.

‘Now I can hug you!’ Tom said as he grabbed me into a huge bear hug. He took hold of my chin and kissed me firmly on the lips.

‘You smell sooooo much better now.’ I giggled. 

‘Tomorrow I’m just going to drag you into the shower with me.’ He growled and reached down to give my ass a cheeky squeeze. Making me squeal out.

‘Come on, let’s go catch up with the others.’ 

Tom grabbed my hand and we rushed out to catch up. We got to the pub and Tom reassured me not to worry. As I had been looking around a little.

‘I’ll protect you, my darling.’ He said as he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

‘My prince charming.’ I smiled. 

‘Of course.’ He grinned.

We got ourselves drinks and we went and sat down. I was sat next to Alfred, he was a really lovely guy and we got along quite well. He was funny too. Though I got an odd inkling that Tom was being a bit possessive over me. As I was talking to Alfred, he made me laugh and I felt Tom’s hand slide around my waist. He pulled me closer to him.

‘Are you enjoying the night, darling?’ He whispered against my ear, making me tremble.

‘Yes, are you?’ To answer I had to turn my head away from Alfred, so he went and started talking to Bell.

‘I am. Though I do wish it was just us two at home. We could have so much fun.’ Tom grinned. I giggled and nudged his chest playfully.

‘You will have me all night when we get back.’ I smiled sweetly.

‘I will indeed.’ Tom growled and kissed me, making me blush considering we weren’t exactly in private.

‘Hey, Sam?’ 

‘Yeah?’ I asked as I turned to face Deborah.

‘Want to come with Jacqueline, Bell and I to freshen up?’ She motioned to the toilets.

‘Yep!’ I nodded. Tom let go of my waist as I stood up and joined them. 

‘Tom is sooooo into you.’ Deborah said as she checked her face in the mirror.

‘Not that much.’ I shrugged.

‘No, honestly. He never shuts up about you. The way he is around you aswell, his eyes are never off you.’ Jacqueline joined in.

‘Really?’ I asked. I hadn’t really noticed he was that into me… I mean I knew he must be to a certain extent since we were dating.

‘He’s totally hooked on you, love.’ Bell said as she nudged me and smirked.

‘Well, I am really into him too.’ I blushed.

‘Match made in heaven I think.’ Bell laughed.

 

I took on board what the girls said. And noticed they were correct. He did look at me. A lot. When someone else was talking I glanced at him and each time I did, he had his eyes on me and would smile when I looked at him.

It made me feel all fuzzy inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Yet again I woke up in Tom’s bed with him wrapped around me like a human blanket. Not that I was complaining mind you. It was lovely to wake up to. 

I stretched out and climbed out of bed, managing not to disturb Tom. He was sleeping so peacefully, I didn’t have the heart to wake him up. He looked adorable with his hair all messy and his breathing peaceful and calm.

So I went downstairs and made myself some coffee and breakfast. It was nice not having any phone calls, emails, notes or presents hounding me. Being around Tom really did seem to keep the stalker away. Though I knew I wouldn’t be able to stay here forever. Maybe a few more days at the most. It was still early days with Tom and our relationship. I didn’t want to jeopardize it by staying with him too long and having us get under each others skin. 

I did wonder whether my stalker would start up again once I got home though. Or was he giving up now he knew I was serious with Tom? I wish I knew. I wish I knew who he was. If he was someone I know, or knew. Or if he was a complete and utter stranger.

One thing I would have to do when I got home was check everywhere for cameras and make sure I destroy them all. Then hopefully there would be no hope of him spying on me more. If he was still around.

‘Morning, darling. Something smells delicious.’ Tom’s morning voice said as he appeared in the doorway to the kitchen in just a pair of boxers. His hair was all messy and he looked drop dead gorgeous first thing in the morning.

‘I’ve cooked plenty. I thought you would want.’ I said as I started to dish up the cooked breakfast. Just as Tom’s stomach growled, which made me laugh. 

Before I went to the table to eat, Tom grabbed me in a hug and kissed me. It soon heated up and we very nearly went too far, but I reminded him about the food that would get cold. 

‘What time do you have to get to work for?’ Tom asked me.

‘Around 4pm. Doing a later shift today, have to stay till about midnight to help clear up. I got away lightly with that yesterday.’ 

‘I will stay around aswell. I don’t like the thought of you being out that late.’ Tom said as he frowned.

‘I’ll be ok. Honestly. You will be tired after the shows.’

‘No arguments. I will stay.’ Tom said as he pointed his fork at me, which made me laugh.

‘Ok, ok.’ I put my hands up in pretend surrender. 

‘What time do you have to head out?’ I asked him.

‘I have to get there for 11am.’ Tom groaned as he looked at his watch, it was just after 9am.

‘What are you going to do while I’m away?’ He asked.

‘I might stay here or I might nip out and do some shopping with Becca.’ I shrugged.

‘I’d rather you stayed here. Just in case the stalker is still on the go. It would make me feel better knowing you were here safe. I’ll send a taxi to come and collect you aswell to take you to the Donmar.’ Tom said as he carried on eating.

‘I don’t mind walking there, really. But thank you.’ I smiled.

 

However when I got to the Donmar Tom looked absolutely beside himself.

‘Are you ok?’ I asked as I reached him. He grabbed me into a hug and then held me at arms length and looked like he was going to shout at me.

‘I said I was organizing a taxi! The driver was there for you at quarter to 4 but you weren’t there. Why did you walk?’ He didn’t shout, but he was a bit angry. I could tell.

‘I said I would walk. I enjoy walking. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you had actually booked one.’ I said quietly.

‘I was so worried, Samantha. I thought the stalker had done something when the driver phoned to say you weren’t in!’ Tom took a deep breath and I felt so bad that I had made him worry for no reason. Even though I did think he was over reacting a bit. 

‘I’m sorry, Tom. I didn’t mean for you to worry. It’s just I enjoy walking and have always walked to work. It gets me going and ready for the shift.’ I explained. Tom’s face seemed to soften and he kissed my forehead sweetly.

‘That’s ok, darling. Just next time let’s communicate more and stick to the plan. Ok?’ He said.

‘Ok, sure.’ I nodded.

I wasn’t sure why. But the whole incident made me feel a little… Weird. He certainly seemed to over react. But I wasn’t sure why. 

 

I was stewarding for the play again, which meant I got to watch it for the 2nd time. Which was even better than the first. I picked up on things that I had missed the first time round. Tom was ecstatic at the end again, aswell as bloody, but he kept his distance till he had showered. Then he showered me with hugs and kisses. 

As he had said in the morning, he stuck around with me till my shift was over. Then he drove us back to his place. I held my breath as we walked in, worried in case there was messages or notes on the floor. But there was nothing. I let out a sigh of relief and went towards the bedroom I was supposed to be sleeping in. But Tom grabbed my hand and dragged me to his, with a big grin on his face.

 

The following few days went really well. Tom continued to make sure I was safe and had me taking a taxi to and from work when he couldn’t drive or walk with me. It was a little annoying, but I guess he felt the need to look after and protect me in case of my stalker appearing again. So I let it all slide and thought nothing of his behavior. 

Until one night when I spoke to him about leaving to go home the following day. 

‘I think I should go home tomorrow. There’s been nothing from my stalker so I think he’s maybe forgotten or moved on. I can’t thank you enough for having me, Tom.’ I said as we had a drink before bed.

‘Tomorrow? Why not just stay longer, in case he’s still hanging around your place?’ Tom said.

‘I can’t stay here forever. I will have to face the music some day. If I go home and he’s still there, then I will just face him or call the police. I can’t live my life in fear. I need to try and get it back from him. He’s scared me for long enough now.’ 

‘But, darling. I can’t protect you when you’re at home. I will be worried sick every minute of every day. But having you here, it keeps me at peace and ease. As I know I can look after you.’ Tom said as he took my hands into his. He put on puppy dog eyes and seemed to be pleading with me.

‘Just another week or two. Until we can be sure he is gone for certain.’ Tom pushed on the subject.

‘Well… Ok. I guess another week wouldn’t hurt.’


	8. Chapter 8

Tom’s behavior seemed to get weirder and weirder.

He didn’t want me meeting up with Becca. Each time I tried to make plans, he came up with an excuse to ruin said plans. Such as he said he had dinner planned out for that night. Or had just bought a new movie for us to watch. I felt like my life was revolving around his place and work. Even though it was just a week, it felt oddly draining.

Whenever I mentioned about going home he would shut me down and change the subject. But I had to go home tomorrow. I was going no matter what.

But today I had my day off and I really wanted to go and see Becca for a catch up. So when he went to the Donmar, I left to go shopping. Tom had been expecting me to stay in all day. When I mentioned shopping he said it wouldn’t be safe without him. But I really wanted to go. So I did.

But when I was out with Becca, he rang me.

‘Hello, darling. Sorry to bother you, but could you do me a favor?’ He asked.

‘Yeah of course. What’s up?’ I asked. 

Becca and I were just in Next buying some new clothes.

‘Could you nip upstairs to my room and check if I left my wallet on the bedside table? I seem to have misplaced it but I can’t remember if I had it with me or not.’ He chuckled.

‘I… I’m not actually there just now. I’m out shopping with Becca.’ I said. I was greeted with silence for a moment. Then he spoke.

‘I told you not to go out. You’re putting yourself in danger, Sam.’ I could tell he was angry. But I had no idea why. He had no right to be, really. 

‘I’m safe enough, really. It’s daylight and I’m with Becca. I just really needed some time with her and to buy some new clothes.’ I tried to sound light hearted but Tom sighed in annoyance.

‘Please go home soon, darling. I’m worried sick now that you’re out and about. I will see you when I get home. Please head home.’ Was all he said, then he hung up. He sounded sad at the end. Perhaps I should head back. I had been out for an hour now, that would do.

 

When Tom got home that night, he came straight to me and didn’t look happy. He looked sad.

‘What’s wrong?’ I asked as I hugged him. He hugged me back but it was half hearted.

‘I was so worried about you today, Samantha. I wasn’t concentrating well during the play and it showed. They weren’t happy with my performance, saying it was the worst so far. I just couldn’t stop thinking about you and worrying if you were safely here or still out.’ 

I felt my heart sink. Shit. What had I done? He was only looking out for me. For my safety and well being.

‘I’m so sorry, Tom. I had no idea you cared this much about me. Please forgive me, I’m so sorry.’ I nearly cried as I was so worked up over it.

‘I forgive you, darling. Just please do as I say next time? For your own safety?’ He said softly.

‘I will, Tom. I will.’ I nodded and he pulled me into a tight hug. 

 

I decided to stay another day at least. I didn’t want to bring the subject up of me leaving again. Not while he was already a bit down because of me going away out.

However that following morning everything changed. For the worst.

Tom was still sound asleep when I got up. I was feeling a bit sick so I needed to find some pain killers, but I wasn’t sure where he kept them. I had a look in the bathroom first, but there was no sign. So I checked the kitchen. But when I was searching through one of the drawers, I came across an iPhone. Odd, who has two and keeps one hidden away? I decided to be nosy since it didn’t have a password on it. But my stomach dropped when I opened it.

There was texts. To me. And emails. The video of us having sex was on the phone too. And he was logged into a fake twitter profile, with nothing on it.

‘No. No. No.’ I cried and sank down to the floor. It was Tom all along. How could he do this? Why?

But it all made sense. Right from the beginning. The incident at work, he had apparently went to the bathroom. The texts and calls only happened when I wasn’t with him. The presents too. That time he first came over, he had been by the fireplace. Must have placed the camera. But why? Why did he post a video of us online? Surely that would jeopardize his own career? Unless… Unless he wanted this to happen. So he could act like a protector and keep me all to himself. He did seem really possessive over me, controlling even. Everything made sense now.

‘How could I have been so stupid?’ I said to myself as I cried.

I had to think of a plan. I had to get away from here and get home. No, the police first. Right.

I put the phone back where I found it and gathered myself together again. Then I went to the bedroom and gathered my clothes. I got myself dressed just as he woke up.

'Good morning, darling. Where you off to?’ His brow creased and he looked concerned.

'I need to get home. I have mail to catch up on and I need to get my life back on track. I’ll catch you at work this evening?’ I tried to sound normal and I leaned down to kiss him. But he grabbed my arm.

'Sam. Stay here, please. I will just worry over you again. It’s no bother having you here.’ Tom pleaded with me.

'I can’t, Tom. As much as I would like to.’

'Then just stay. It’s safer here than at home. What if your stalker is waiting?’ Tom said.

'Then I’ll go to the police.’ When I said that he didn’t even flinch or anything. Dam he was good.

'Why don’t I take you home, you can collect your mail then come back?’ Tom suggested as he sat up and started collecting his clothes.

'No, Tom. Really, it’s ok. I’ll see you later at work, I promise.’ I pleaded with him.

I kissed him once more then darted out of the room. I heard him rush to get dressed but I made sure I was quick enough on leaving. I was halfway up the street when I heard him call my name. I ignored him and carried on going. I didn’t care now if he suspected something. I was going straight to the police station.

That however, didn’t go well. I explained everything and that I found out the stalker was my boyfriend. But when I said it was Tom Hiddleston, they just laughed. They didn’t believe me and said I was just trying to do it to get at him and that I sounded like the crazy one. I couldn’t believe it!

I nearly ran all the way home I was so upset and confused. I still couldn’t get to grips with why Tom done what he done. Surely if we were dating that would be enough for him?

When I got home I luckily managed to find the cameras that were in the other rooms. I made sure my door was locked and I called in sick to the donmar. I was never off sick so they were ok with it and said to have at least 2 days off to make sure I recover well.

I was about to put the kettle on when my mobile rang. I had turned it on again and wasn’t feeling as scared for some reason. I knew who it was now and that seemed to help. A lot.

'Hello?’ I answered.

'I see you’re back.’ The voice said.

'I know its you, Tom. I found the phone in the kitchen this morning. I don’t understand why you’re doing this. But the fact you have terrified me and acted like you were a knight in shining armor… We’re over, well over!’ I said firmly. I took a deep breath and was glad of my sudden confidence.

'No, darling. We are only just beginning.’ He said, but with his actual voice. He must have removed the voice changer.

'Just leave me alone, Tom.’ I growled angrily.

'You know I can’t do that, Samantha. Why don’t you come back round to mine and we can discuss this properly.’ He said calmly.

'No. There’s nothing to discuss. We are over. Finished.’ I snapped and hung up on him.


	9. Chapter 9

I don’t know how I managed to get to sleep. But I did, luckily. However in the morning I woke up to a note on my doorstep. 

You belong with me, Samantha. We are meant to be together. We always were. xxx

‘URGH!’ I cried out and ripped up the piece of paper. I tossed it into the fireplace and took a deep breath. 

I decided to open my living room curtains to let some light in. I was keeping my bedroom ones closed. If he wanted to look in and watch me watching TV, fine. But when I opened them I couldn’t believe what was in my garden. There were around 20 lit candles in a heart shape. That was just weird. 

I looked up across the road and there he was. I could see him smirk as he looked at me. I felt a shiver down my spine. Not the good sort. 

I was away to move away but I noticed him stalk over the road towards the house. He came up the path and knocked on the door. I went to the door but I didn’t open it. I just stood there. Not sure on what to do.

He knocked again, louder this time.

‘Sam. Open up. Let me in so we can discuss this.’ He said through the letter box as it flipped open a little.

‘Go away.’ I called back.

‘Ah so you are there. Come on, darling. Let me in, it’s cold out here.’

‘It’s your choice to be stood there, Tom. Not mine. Go away and leave me alone.’ I said angrily.

‘But, darling. I miss you so much. I just want to be with you. This last few weeks have been incredible because you’ve been in them.’ 

‘Tom. You have been stalking me and you tried to get possessive over me. You wouldn’t let me leave the house willingly. It’s not going to work. So just go away.’ I managed to keep my composure together.

‘This is ridiculous. I love you, you know that. And I know you love me too. Just look into your heart and let me in. We can be together and stop this ridiculous game.’ Tom pleaded.

‘What the fuck, Tom? You can’t love someone you just met a few weeks ago. It’s just… Not possible. This isn’t even a game. You have been mentally abusing me, Tom. That’s no game.’ My voice was starting to waver a little. But I made up for it by shouting at him.

‘Sweetheart. Have you never heard of love at first sight? That’s you and me. Come on, let me in. I forgive you for all this nonsense.’ 

‘No. Tom. It’s not you that needs to forgive. I am not apologizing for anything. You’re the one that’s been stalking me. You went into my files at work. You set up cameras around my house. Hounded me with phone calls, notes, emails, presents. You put a video of us having sex on the internet. All for what? So you could control me and have me live with you like a sex toy or something? I’m not doing it, Tom. So you fuck off and leave me alone!’ I yelled at him then stormed off into the kitchen, the furthest away room from the front door. 

I heard him continue to knock and shout my name. So I put the radio on and turned it right up to drown him out. It worked. 

I spent most of the day in the kitchen till I knew he would have left to go to work. It was like peace knowing he was away and couldn’t do anything. So I tidied the house, let some air in through the windows and had a few naps. I took a shower, made dinner and felt so refreshed. But then it turned 10pm and I knew he would be finishing up now. So I closed all the windows and made sure everything was locked up and curtains were closed.

I put my headphones in and turned the music up so it would drown everything out. And I had the best nights sleep in ages. It was pure bliss.

Though I did wake up to music blaring in my ear. No doubt I would have ringing in my ears for the rest of the day. 

My mobile was ringing, as expected. But I decided to answer it. Just to humor him. I was feeling ace and pretty well rested. So I thought I could give him a piece of my mind.

‘Hello, darling. Sleep well?’ He asked.

‘I slept extremely well, thanks. It was nice being on my own. I just wish a certain someone would stop bugging me and fuck off.’ I snapped.

‘Now now, that’s no way to speak to me. I was just thinking of you this morning. How beautiful you are in the sunlight when you’re lying on my bed… Naked. Glowing quite the thing after an exciting night with me. I know how much you enjoyed your time with me. It was written all over your body. You were so responsive to my touch, my tongue, my cock. You were positively dripping and begging me for more. The way you would writhe underneath me as I thrust into you, slowly, deeply. Your little clit would throb under my tongue when I went down on you. I know you had never experienced anything quite like your nights with me, darling.’ Tom purred. His voice was oozing sex appeal.

I had to admit, he did get me a little riled up from his words. Thinking back to said nights… I was a bit horny. But no. I couldn’t let him get to me. 

‘You could have still had that if you hadn’t decided to be such a creep.’ I growled and hung up quickly before he could get into my mind even more. 

I sighed and sat down. That’s when I realised I was shaking. He was getting under my skin again, seducing me. I had to not allow it to happen. I couldn’t let it happen.


	10. Chapter 10

I was dreading going into work. For obvious reasons. I had tried to change my shift to a morning one so when I finished he would still be on stage. But that didn’t work out.

I was just going to have to face him and get on with it. So I took a big deep breath as I stepped inside the Donmar. Everyone was happy to see me back and asked how I was feeling. I said I was feeling good and was happy to be back.

But then I seen him.

He grinned at me and walked over to me. He put his hand out to touch my arm but I flinched away. He looked a little hurt but then smirked and leaned down to me.

‘You can’t avoid me forever, darling.’ He whispered. Then he winked at me and just stood, staring at me with a grin on his face.

‘Leave me alone.’ I said through gritted teeth, but only loud enough so he would hear. I didn’t want to make a scene at work.

‘Dean said you are to be stewarding again tonight. Won’t that be delightful? I love seeing your face as I perform. It makes me feel alive.’ Tom grinned. 

I shook my head and glared at him.

‘I can’t believe you.’ I said as I turned around and started to walk away from him.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me in against him. His chest was right against me and I could smell him all around me. I tried to block it out, to block him out. I couldn’t let myself be dragged in.

‘Well believe me. Because I am real, darling. I want you. And I always get what I want.’ He growled against my ear. 

I shivered as he walked away. Leaving me stood in the foyer, scared, confused and angry.

I carried on with my work. Every now and then Tom would appear and bug me. He kept saying how I should go to his place after for some loving. That I should just give in to my heart and be with him. That he would protect me and keep me safe.

‘What, keep me safe from you? You are the dangerous one here, Tom. You’re the one with the issues. It’s you I need saving from. Not others.’ I spat at him and stormed away.

But of course I had to steward for the play. Which meant I was stuck watching him do his thing. I couldn’t deny he was still fantastic at his job. That’s what annoyed me so much. He seemed to be this perfect gentleman. Someone that nobody would expect to be bad in any way. He was sweet and caring. Fun to be around and really kind hearted. But I knew the dark side to him. It was horrible that nobody would believe me though. Nobody would think that the precious angel Tom Hiddleston could be a crazy freak.

The only problem was. I didn’t know how crazy he could be. That is what scared me the most about him. I’d like to think he wouldn’t physically harm me. But I couldn’t be certain. How could I be? I wouldn’t have believed it was him stalking me if I hadn’t seen the evidence for myself.

Once the play was done, I had hoped to be able to leave straight away. But I was asked to stay back and help tidy away. I reluctantly done so. I thought Tom had left, which was a plus. But when I was finally finished late, I went outside and Tom pulled up in his jag. He wound down the window and called out to me.

‘Sam. Get in, I will give you a ride.’ He said.

‘No.’ Was all I said and I picked up my walking pace. 

‘Darling, this is stupid. Let’s start again? Come on, I have some wine waiting at my place. Let’s go there and talk things through.’ He tried reasoning with me.

‘No, Tom. It’s over. There is nothing to discuss. Leave. Me. Alone.’ I snarled. 

I managed to walk quickly down the road, but he followed me the whole way in his car. So I decided to go through the park. I didn’t like going that way in the dark, but to get away from Tom I would risk it. And it meant I got home quicker too. So I turned through the gates and started walking quickly down the path. I looked over my shoulder to see his car had disappeared.

But then as I was walking it turned really dark. There was no lights in the park. Which was so annoying. The trees made it seem really creepy and the wind howling did not help either.

I picked up my pace even more. Taking large and quick strides.

I finally turned the last corner, through some trees and then I would be on my street. At last. A normally event less and easy journey home felt like the longest and most difficult one ever. I couldn’t wait to just climb into my bed and put my music on again, to drown everything out.

But as I was nearing the exit of the park, I seen car lights. I knew it was Tom. He was waiting for me. I could hear the quiet purr of his jag as I got closer. I kept walking but gathered myself together. All the courage I had left boiled to the top as I stepped out onto the street.

‘Sam.’ He called. He was now out of his car and walking down the pavement towards me. I turned towards my house and walked quickly away, ignoring him.

‘Don’t ignore me, Sam.’ He said as he reached me and grabbed my arm. I moved it quickly and hit against his forearm. He cried out and snatched it back.

‘Fuck. Off. Tom. I swear if you don’t leave me alone I will call the police.’ I hissed at him as I carried on walking again. 

‘They won’t believe you. I know they didn’t the last time you went in.’ He stated. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to face him. He was smirking.

‘You followed me there? How do you know they didn’t believe me?’ I asked.

‘I went in after. I explained how I was having trouble with my own stalker… You see, nobody will believe you and your silly little lies. I am the celebrity after all. You are merely a young woman with a crush, to them.’ 

‘You bastard.’ 

I turned away and walked again. I was nearly at my house.

‘You can’t keep running forever. You will come back to me. It’s fate.’ He said in a more cheerful tone. I ignored him and quickly unlocked my door. Which took a little longer than I had wanted, as my hands were shaking that badly.

‘I will have you again, Sam.’ His voice was a lot closer. I looked round to see him walking up my path towards me. 

I quickly went inside and slammed the door on him. I got the door locked just in time as he reached it and tried to open the handle. Then the letter box opened and I could see him through it.

‘See you tomorrow, darling. Hopefully you will be in a better mood and more co operative.’ Was all he said.

Then he left me. Or so I thought. But a quick glance through the curtains showed me that he was still there.

Waiting and watching.


	11. Chapter 11

I couldn’t face another day of working with him. So I made up a lie saying that my mother was really ill. So I had to go and visit her in Manchester. Dean said it was no problem and to take all the time I needed. I felt really bad for lying to him. But I had no other option. There was just 3 weeks left of the Coriolanus run. Surely I could cope till then. I just had to manage somehow.

I had received more roses and chocolates from Tom. Including some more notes. Well, they were more like love notes I thought. I chucked everything in the bin, apart from the chocolates, there were yummy and I wasn’t going to waste them. Even if they were from Tom. I was just glad they weren’t poisoned or drugged. 

 

It was around 1pm and I decided to go out shopping. There was no sign of Tom, I had a feeling he was working but I wasn’t 100% sure. But since there was no sign of him, I thought I could head to the shops before he appeared. 

Oh how wrong I was.

When I got to my favourite shop New Look and started browsing, I seen him. He was watching me from the other side of the shop. I felt my stomach churn as I was unsettled. I tried to ignore him and carry on looking for clothes. But each time I turned a corner, he was stood there. 

So I left New Look in a hurry and went into a lingerie shop. Surely he wouldn’t follow me in there… But guess what? He did. 

However this time he came right up to me and put his mouth near my ear as I was looking through some bras. 

‘Why not get the sexy red one instead, darling. It would really suit your body.’ He whispered against me. I cursed my body for shivering from his closeness.

‘Fuck. Off.’ I gritted out at him. 

I put the bra down and rushed out of the shop. I walked quickly down the shopping center, but each time I looked over my shoulder he was there. Following me. 

I seen a security guard so I went over to him.

‘Please, help me. I’m being followed, he keeps stalking me. He’s been phoning me non stop,, leaving presents and watching from outside my house all the time.’

‘Where is he, miss?’ 

‘He’s right over… There… He’s gone.’ I said as I looked round to where he had just been a second ago. I looked around but he was nowhere in sight.

‘Sorry, miss. But I have a job to do.’ The security guard grumbled. Clearly annoyed with me.

I felt so angry and upset. Why would nobody believe me? I carried on walking, but decided to head for home. But of course Tom appeared behind me again. He was walking quickly behind me. So I hailed a taxi. As the taxi drove off, I seen him standing on the pavement, looking very annoyed. 

When I arrived home, I noticed there was a small box in one of my bags that I had not put in there myself. There was a note on the top, of course from Tom. 

I hope enjoy this gift I got you. To tide you over till you come back to the real thing. xxx

Oh no. Please tell me it’s not… It fucking is. 

He’s only gone and gotten me a fucking dildo! A large one at that! That vibrates too! Jesus christ. 

That went straight into the bin on top of this mornings roses and chocolates. I took a deep breath and got my shaky hands under control once more. It was just Tom. He wouldn’t actually do anything. Surely in time he will get bored and stop this ridiculous stalking. 

 

The following days I woke up to no phone calls, no notes, no presents. Nothing. I was so relieved and actually thought he had maybe decided to give up this stupid thing. I even opened the curtains and there was no sign of him. At all! It was great. 

‘YESS!’ I fist pumped the air in result on my 3rd morning of peace.

To celebrate my victory, I grabbed my handbag once I was dressed and decided to go out for some lunch and a bit of shopping. I had just put my coat on and stepped outside the door. I locked up and walked down the path. I headed down the street at a leisurely pace, so happy that I didn’t have to look over my shoulder constantly. 

However that was the wrong move. As I turned a corner, I was grabbed from behind. A hand went over my mouth that had a cloth on it and my wrists were forced behind my back. I tried struggling and to get away, but the person was way too strong. 

Then I started to feel drowsy and weak. The next thing I knew, I was falling to the ground as my body collapsed beneath me. 

The last thing I saw, was looking up and seeing Tom’s face before I blanked out.


	12. Chapter 12

When I woke up, my body felt heavy and a bit achey. It was bright as there was a light on, it was much too bright for me. I squinted my eyes against it, trying to see where I was.

The first thing I managed to focus on was the ceiling. Then I rolled my head to the side and noticed I was in Tom’s living room. I was on the sofa. It took all my strength but I managed to sit up. That’s when I noticed my wrists were tied together with rope and so were my ankles.

That’s when the panic set in. And I remembered seeing Tom as I had been grabbed from behind when I had left my house.

‘Ah you’re finally awake, darling.’ I heard Tom’s voice as he entered the room with a glass of milk.

‘Tom. Let me go.’ My voice was shaky. 

‘You’ve just woken up, darling. You’re not going anywhere. This is your home. You’ll be quite safe and happy here with me.’ He said happily as he sat down by me on the sofa. 

What. The. Fuck.

‘You’ve kidnapped me, Tom! You have to let me go. This is absurd. I promise I won’t tell anyone, just let me go. Please.’ I begged and started to cry. I was really scared now. 

‘I know you won’t tell anyone. Because we are together now, you will stay here with me. It was meant to be, Samantha. You can’t deny that fact and stop it happening. Here, drink some milk you must be thirsty.’ Tom said as he held the glass to my lips. I refused.

‘Drink, Samantha.’ He said angrily. I was startled and wasn’t sure now what he would be capable of. So I done as he said and drank some of the milk. His face instantly softened when I done so.

‘Good girl.’ He said as he put the glass down. He placed his hand onto my hip, that made me feel really uneasy.

‘Now. I’m going to take you to your new bedroom. Where you will be staying.’ Tom said softly. 

‘No, please. Tom please don’t do this.’ I begged again.

But it was useless and too late. He had already thrown me over his shoulder and was carrying me towards the door that led down to his basement. I felt my stomach drop. I was terrified.

He carried me down the stairs and I was a little surprised, but still scared. It was a cosy room with a double bed, wardrobe, flat screen TV and an en suite. What on earth was this?

‘This is your home now, Samantha. Make yourself comfy. I will be down with dinner soon.’ Tom said as he put me down on the bed.

He took out a knife and I cowered away, burying my face into the bed. But luckily he just used it to cut a bit of the rope then walked away. I didn’t move until I heard the door shutting at the top of the stairs along with a key being turned in the lock. 

I then realised the bit he had cut, made the rope loose so I was able to get my hands free. Then I untied my ankles. I curled myself up into a ball, as small as I could get, and cried.

 

I wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he came down again. I could smell food, my stomach did growl. But I didn’t move. I was out of tears, but my body was shaking badly with fear. I didn’t know what was going to happen to me. If I was going to be able to escape. Surely he couldn’t keep me locked down here forever?

‘Oh, darling. You’re shaking.’ I heard him say as he placed food down on a table in the corner. Next thing I knew he had scooped me up into his arms and was holding me close, trying to comfort me.

I tried to push him away, but every time I tried he just pulled me back against him. He stroked my hair and tried to ease me. I just kept still and rigid in his arms till he stopped.

‘Come on, let’s eat.’ He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the table. But I just stood there with my arms wrapped around myself as he lit a candle and put it in the middle.

What did he think this was, a fucking date?

‘This is our 5th date, darling.’ He said with a big smile. 

Fucking hell.

‘Sit down.’ Tom said as he pulled a chair out from the table. I hesitated but sat down as his face started to change to annoyance.

‘I know you love steak. So tuck in.’ He said as he sat down opposite me and started to eat. 

I looked down at the food. It did look so delicious. But I didn’t want to give in and eat. How could I eat and act like Tom, like there was nothing wrong with this at all?

‘Eat, Samantha.’ He snapped loudly. It made me jump, so I picked up the cutlery and started to eat.

He seemed to settle down once I started to eat. But he tried making conversation. Like this was normal. As if we were still dating. It was really creeping me out and I wasn’t really sure what to think of it all. I knew I couldn’t escape, he had locked the door as soon as he came in and put it into his pocket. I wasn’t even sure how he would act if I tried.

 

It went on for days. He acted like we were a happy dating couple. He had 3 meals a day with me, aside from when he left to work. I was even more scared when he was away. What if something happened like a burglar or the house went on fire? There was no way of me getting out. Or what if he was in an accident and couldn’t get back? I would be left here to die.

I was a nervous wreck the whole time. I hardly spoke to Tom, but he would speak as if everything was fine. A few times I thought about trying to grab the key from his pocket and bolt. But each time I decided to try, I would chicken out and get scared in case I failed and made him angry. But as he would try and kiss me, I kept avoiding his lips on mine. So he started to settle with kissing my head or my forehead. Which led me to believe he wouldn’t really hurt me…

So after 5 days of the torture and terror, I decided to try and escape.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: In this chapter, violence, non con, rape.

Tom came down with breakfast for me as normal. I just had to wait for the right moment.

‘Tom?’ I asked quietly. 

‘Yes, darling?’ He asked me with a big smile. It was the first time I initiated conversation with him. So his face was glowing with happiness. Like a puppy. Part of me felt bad, for a second. Then that left as soon as I remembered why I was here in the first place.

‘The TV isn’t working. I think a cable is pulled out maybe?’ I said as I motioned to said TV. I had deliberately pulled a cable out earlier before he arrived.

‘I’ll check it. No worries.’ He smiled and kissed my forehead. I cringed inwardly but forced a smile on my face.

He went to the TV and reached up behind it to sort the cable. That’s when I done it. I rushed to him quickly, reached into his pocket and got the key. It happened so fast that he didn’t have time to react quickly.

I darted for the door. I was halfway up the steps when I felt his hand grab my ankle.

I screamed out as I slipped and fell down onto the stairs. He dragged me back down them and to the floor. He grabbed the key from my hand and forced it back into his pocket. I was in pain as I lay on the floor at his feet. Being dragged down stairs really fucking hurt.

‘What the fuck do you think you were doing?’ Tom shouted as he reached down and slapped me across the face. He then grabbed my hair and dragged me kicking and screaming over to the bed which he threw me onto.

‘TELL ME!’ He screamed at me as he climbed on and pinned me down by my arms. His body was over the top of me, keeping me there. There was no point on struggling.

‘I want to go home.’ I cried. The tears freely fell down my face.

‘You are home.’ Tom growled at me. 

‘No, I’m not.’ I cried. ‘This is not my home. It never will be.’ I started to struggle again. 

‘You are so ungrateful.’ He shouted in my face. 

He slapped me again, then he got off the bed and stormed towards the stairs.

‘I have to get to work. I will deal with you later.’ He snarled at me before storming up the stairs and leaving with a slam of the door.

I couldn’t believe he had hit me. My face was so sore and burning. I curled myself up into a ball and cried myself to sleep.

When I awoke later in the day, my face was still stinging. I tried putting some cool water onto it, but it didn’t help.

‘SAM!’ I heard Tom shout from the room. I hadn’t even heard him come in or down the stairs.

Shaking, I walked through to the bedroom. He was stood there with his arms crossed. He was not happy.

‘What is it going to take for you to realise that you are mine?’ He asked in an angry tone.

‘Please. Tom. I can’t take anymore of this.’ I said quietly as I started to cry.

'Do not cry. There’s no point on crying. You’re staying here, with me. Now you must be punished for trying to escape earlier. Come here.’ Tom motioned me to him with his finger.

'No.’ I said shakily.

'Get. Over. Here. Now.’ He growled angrily.

I shouted no again and made a dive back into the bathroom as he lunged towards me. But I wasn’t quick enough getting the door locked as he barged his way through. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up against his front. His free hand went to my neck and he squeezed.

'You will learn to do as you’re told.’ He snarled. Then he squeezed so tight that I passed out from lack of oxygen.

When I came round, I wasn’t sure how long had passed. But Tom had me lying on the bed, naked aside from my knickers. My wrists were bound at the top of the bed. I tried struggling but they were stuck tight.

I started to panic as Tom walked in from the bathroom. He looked angry still. Which made me think not much time had passed. He didn’t say anything as he stalked over to the bed. He climbed over the top of me and unbuckled his belt and trousers.

Then the unthinkable happened. Something I thought that he would never ever do. But then, I never thought in the beginning that he would even be a stalker.

‘NO! DON’T! DON’T DO THIS. PLEASE I BEG YOU!’ I was in hysterics as he yanked my knickers down and he positioned himself between my legs.

‘You will learn that you are mine. As I am yours. We are to be together. Forever.’ He said a bit more calmly as he looked straight into my eyes. 

Then I felt him enter me as I screamed out NO one more time.


	14. Chapter 14

I couldn’t believe it.

I couldn’t believe it had happened to me.

I couldn’t believe that Tom was capable of doing it.

But he raped me.

I had stayed up crying the whole night, shaking. I had never been so terrified before. I felt dirty. Used. Worthless. I had showered so many times. To try and get him off me. But it was just no use.

I felt like giving up. There was nothing else Tom could possibly do that would make me feel any worse. He had taken everything from me.

I felt so exposed and vulnerable. It was horrible and disgusting. 

But it didn’t just happen the once. For the following week, it happened nearly every day. Each time I screamed and fought against him, but each time he won.

The worst part? Was that each time, he made me cum. I absolutely hated myself for allowing it to happen. But he knew exactly what to do to my body. Even if during the whole time I was fighting back. It didn’t make a difference and only seemed to fuel him on even more.

He kept calling it lovemaking. He seemed so lost in his own world to realise what he was doing. It was so scary. I wasn’t sure how much longer I would be able to cope with this. 

So I decided to plan my escape. But properly this time.

The following 5 weeks. I slowly eased myself to put on a front where I was happy in Tom’s company. I started off by simply making conversation with him and actually responding when he spoke to me. Then I moved on to wanting some hugs and reassurance. I started to smile when he came down to see me. And finally I stopped refusing his advances when he took me. I let it happen. I had to, if my plan was going to work.

It seemed to work as Tom was really happy.

‘Tom?’ I asked him over dinner one night.

‘Yes, love?’ He asked me.

‘I was wondering if you could take me out into the garden tomorrow? Just the back garden so I can get some fresh air? I really miss the outside.’ I asked calmly. I could see him thinking for a moment.

‘Of course. That sounds like a great idea. We could have a picnic if you fancy in the garden?’ He smiled.

‘That would be great.’ I smiled back at him.

So it was settled. Tomorrow I was making my escape. I just had to.

 

The following day came. And as Tom said, he took me upstairs and out into the back garden. The only problem, he had cuffed myself to him and kept the key in his pocket. Great.

I waited it out. We had our lunch outside, even though it was cold as it was still winter. But I was so glad to be in fresh air. I had missed it so dam much. I really was a prisoner.

‘You’re so beautiful, darling.’ Tom said as he stroked my cheek. I put on a smile and leaned into his touch. Knowing I couldn’t flinch or pull away. It would ruin my whole plan after weeks of working on it.

‘Thank you.’ I said quietly as I smiled more. He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

Then when he reached for a bottle of wine, that’s when I knew I had a way out. He poured us both a glass. Before I took a sip I quickly grabbed the wine bottle, and without much more thought, I smashed it over his head.

I felt awful as he collapsed backwards to the ground and blood started to spill around his head. But only for a split second as I remembered everything he had done to me.

I reached into his pocket and found the key. I unlocked the cuffs and then with one last glance at Tom lying on the ground, I ran for it into the house. I found my bag with my keys and phone, then I made a run for it.

I was free.

I ran as fast as I could home. It took a little while because my legs were shaking so badly. But as soon as I got home, I locked the door up and collapsed to the floor as I cried.

I was home.

But I wasn’t safe. I never would be safe here anymore.

I rushed to the bedroom and quickly changed clothes. I grabbed my suitcase and chucked everything into it. Then I phoned an ambulance to go to Tom’s house. I didn’t want him to die. I wasn’t like that. Even if he had put me through pure hell for the last month or two.

I then called a taxi to come get me. Once that was done, I turned my phone off and put it down on the bedside table. I took a look around my flat for the last time. Then I went to the door and waited for my taxi. I made sure I had my purse, all my money aswell as my credit cards.

The taxi arrived and as I got in I told him to take me to the airport as quick as was possible.

To be fair, he got me there really quickly. I paid him a bit extra and rushed into the airport. I looked at the board and could see there was a flight leaving for France soon. So I decided to go for it.

It didn’t take long to buy a ticket, check in and go through security. It luckily all went smoothly. Though my adrenaline was running high. It wasn’t till I was sat down on the plane that my body felt weak and shaky. My hands were shaking badly as I done up my seat belt.

I looked out of the little window and took deep breaths to calm myself down.

I was doing the right thing. I couldn’t stay there and live in fear of Tom again. This was my only option. I was leaving everything behind, my friends and family. But I had no other option. I had to start over.

I felt incredibly relieved when the plane took off. For once I felt at peace.

I was going to be safe.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER!!! I’ve enjoyed writing this. It’s certainly been different and out of my comfort zone to what I usually write. Thank you everyone that’s enjoyed it. :-)

It had been 3 months since I had arrived in France. I had managed to find a nice little apartment to rent a week after I had arrived. It was lovely and I was settling in well. I had also found a job in a little cafe just down the street and made a few new friends.

The only thing I missed about home was my job, family and friends. But I was happy here and safe. That was the main thing. I still had nightmares about Tom. And I knew it would be a long long time before I trusted anyone enough to date again. Tom had really wrecked me.

But that wasn’t all. There was just a tiny little thing…

I was pregnant.

And it was Tom’s baby.

 

‘We’re out of coffee beans. Can you get some from the back?’ I asked my co worker as the morning rush seemed to calm.

‘Of course. Be back soon.’ She smiled. I was glad that she was English too. My French was still a bit rusty.

I heard the bell of the cafe ringing as someone opened the door. I didn’t look up as I was busy making some tea. But I moved to the till area while doing so and asked what I could get them before looking up.

‘Hello, darling.’

My body froze at that voice. I slowly looked up.

It was Tom.

‘No. No, no, no.’ I stammered out and walked backwards.

‘Sam, I just want to speak with you.’ He said calmly. 

My breathing went all funny and my hands started shaking badly. I was having a panic attack. He couldn’t be here, he just couldn’t. I thought I was free. I had to get away…

But I fainted.

 

When I finally awoke, I was in the back room of the coffee shop. Tom was leaning over me with a wet cloth to my forehead. I gasped and tried to sit up to get away, but Tom had a hand on my chest and he kept me held down.

‘I’m so glad you’re ok, darling.’ He said softly as he dabbed my forehead with the cloth.

‘Leave me alone. Go away. I’ll scream.’ I said shakily.

‘Please don’t. Let me explain, that’s all I ask. I want to apologise and explain my actions.’ He sounded really guilty and he looked it too.

He allowed me to sit up, but he was still too close for my liking.

‘Go on then.’ I said as I curled my legs up to my chest.

‘I am so so sorry for what I done to you and put you through. I know I ruined your life and that it must be so difficult for you. I realized when I was in the hospital what I had done to you… How wrong it was. That blow to the head seemed to knock sense into me, or knock the bad things out, I don’t know. I know you’ll never be able to forgive me for what I done. But I just ask that we can start again… As friends. I am getting help for my mental stability. I know that doesn’t excuse anything, but I hope it helps in showing you that I want to change. I want to be a better man.’ Tom had tears in his eyes as he spoke.

I took a deep breath. But it was odd. I felt like he was telling the truth, like he was being honest and trying to change. That he had changed.

‘I… I don’t know what to say. Tom, you really hurt me. Scared me. I’m never going to be able to forget or forgive you for what happened.’ 

‘I know, darling. I know. And I feel so awful about it. I really do.’ 

‘How… How did you find me here?’ I asked.

I wasn’t sure if I had imagined it or not, but I was sure his face flashed anger for a split moment. That unsettled me a lot.

‘I just got lucky. I am here for some filming, happened to see you in here. Knew it was my chance to apologise and try and make things right.’ Tom smiled warmly.

But I wasn’t buying it. No no.

‘Please just leave, Tom. If you are really sorry… Then you will leave me alone.’ I said angrily.

I looked to Tom and noticed his jaw clench.

‘Very well.’ He said as he stood up and walked out of the room. Just like that.

Though I already knew deep down it was all too good to be true that he was truly sorry or had left me alone.

When I arrived home, he was waiting for me in my kitchen.

‘Hello again, darling. I tried for the nice route earlier, but you still denied me. We could have started over, no more of this silly nonsense. But you just can’t accept that we are to be together, can you?’ He said as he stepped towards me, he had one hand behind his back.

I was frozen on the spot in fear. How did he find me? How did he know where I lived? How did he get in?

‘Tom. No. Please don’t do this again.’ I started to cry and managed to get my feet moving as I stepped backwards.

‘No point on begging. You and I were meant to be. If you hadn’t run away, I wouldn’t have had to come find you.’ Tom got close to me. 

I turned and went to run, but he grabbed my hair and yanked me back. He wrapped an arm around my waist and his other came around me. But he was holding a knife and he held it up to my throat. I could feel the blade on my skin.

‘Tom please. No.’ I cried.

‘Shut up. I gave you everything. Food, bed, clothes, love and affection. But you threw it back in my face. You bottled me over the head and left me. Ran from me. You can’t stop what was meant to be. But I’ve decided that if I can’t have you… Then nobody else can.’ 

I felt him press the blade close against me.

‘I’M PREGNANT!’ I shouted out quickly. To my relief, the knife was moved away from my neck.

‘You’re what?’ He hissed against my ear.

‘I… I’m having a baby. It’s yours.’ I said quietly though my tears. 

He released me and turned me around quickly. I heard the knife dropping to the floor at our feet. He looked down at my stomach and his eyes widened. Yeah I was showing.

‘My baby?’ He asked, shocked. His eyes even started to water.

‘Yes.’

‘How do I know you’re not lying?’ He snapped at me and put his hand to my throat.

‘I swear. I have a scan and everything. Please, Tom.’ I cried as I gasped for breath. He released me and I gasped in the air.

‘Show me it.’ He growled.

I rushed to the drawer and I grabbed it out. This was my only hope. Other wise it seems he would kill me. My whole body was shaking like crazy and I felt like I was going to pass out at any moment.

‘I don’t know whether I believe you that this is my child. For all I know you could have had sex with someone else when you left me.’ He said angrily as he put the scan photo down and cornered me. 

He had picked up the knife again and was holding it by his side.

‘Tom. I promise, it’s yours. I’ve not seen anyone else. I… We can get a test. To prove it’s yours.’ I begged.

But he stepped even closer to me and brought the knife up against my neck again.

‘If this is my child, then we could be a happy family again. But if this is someone else’s child, you do not deserve to live. Nobody can have you but me.’ He said as he moved a strand of hair off my face.

I was terrified. Especially feeling the blade against my neck again.

‘Please, Tom. I beg you. I swear, the baby is yours.’ I cried.

‘I don’t know if I believe you, darling.’


End file.
